long ago, soft smiles and hot cups of tea
by The sperpent speaker
Summary: Hermione is sitting in the kitchen with amuggle friend Lillian Porter. Drudging up old mememories from school days. when a name comes into play and hermione says"i had a friend once, he was a very special friend and he touched my heart in ways i'll never


"I had a friend once" A young woman began, clicking a teacup to her pristine white teeth. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked deep and pensive, and her bushy hot-chocolate brown hair was tied loosely back in a ponytail that began at the base of her neck and ended in frizzy curls between her shoulder blades.

"I should hope you had more then one friend Mione" Another young woman laughed slightly, she had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she pressed the tea cup to her lips, shaking with silent laughter. 

Their surroundings were plain, but cozy. A little wood stove in the corner of a small kitchen in the middle of Scotland, a little patchwork quilt, a small sink. Ordinary and humble things like that. The round table they sat at had a lace table cloth. The room was warm and inviting, good for telling stories in. 

Hermione sighed "that's not what I mean Lillian" she chuckled softly, lightly, almost..sadly "no, no this friend wasn't like any other. This friend...this friend was..special" she let out a deep sorrowful sigh

"so if this friend was so great, where are they now?" Lillian questioned,

"He died" Hermione said whistfully, lillian formed an O shape with her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she said. 

Hermione waved her hand "there's nothing you could've done about" she dismissed. "there's nothing any of us could do, he just stopped" a puzzled look came over Hermione's face "just stopped caring I guess"

"How did her die" Lillian questioned "if you don't mind me asking" 

"not at all, not at all" Hermione let out a soft. Mournful laugh "I think he'd like to be remembered" 

"Well, I'll start with his name, his name was, Harry potter. Man oh man, that boy had enough spirit in him to last a life time. And it did, well his any ways. But that's beside the point. It was back in school, when I was still dating Ron, mind you he wasn't as well trained then" the two women chuckled. Ron, Hermione's husband was very well "trained" indeed, he loved her so much that if she told him to jump off a bridge, he'd waste no time in finding the highest one to do so. Hermione smiled, she loved him so much also. "My best friends Harry, Ginny, Ron and I were all walking down in Hogsmeed. Well, it was more of a double date, Ginny and Harry were the perfect couple, oh they were splendid. She couldn't live without him. But thats later on in this story" Hermione winked. "Anyway, we were all on our way to the three broom sticks. It started to pour rain, Ginny was only wearing a small tank top. And Harry being the gentleman he was, gave her his coat. He, mind you, was only wearing a T-shirt. Harry caught a tremendously bad cold. He was in the hospital wing for at least three weeks. Then summer holidays came, Harry had to leave, go back to the Dursleys. His evil aunt, uncle and horrid cousin Dudley." Hermione grimaced at the thought, of the Dursleys. 

"Harry became sick again over the holidays. But the Dursleys, who gave Harry nothing but moldy old socks, refused to buy him medicine. Ron's father, Arthur, heard about this in a letter from Harry to Ron. He came and picked Harry up straight away. Harry only got worse, his tempetur just kept on rising. When Hogwarts started, they sent him, thinking Madam Pomfry could cure him. They were wrong, by September twenty first, three or four weeks into first term Harry was sent to St. Mungos to receive treatment. We all got so frantic and worried" Hermione paused to take a sip of her tea. 

"Ginny, of course blamed herself. Tears were evident on her face day after day. The girls in her dorm said she cried herself to sleep. Then one day, Sirius, Harry's godfather came. We all knew that it was to say good bye. He went to St.Mungos full of spirit and hope" Harry's gonna live" he promised us. But he returned a broken man. The last of his family, or what he considered was his family, had just died. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The tears were almost unbearable. Ginny" Hermione choked on the name of her old friend, she brushed away a tear.

"Ginny, she couldn't take it, took her wand to her head and killed herself. It was a double funeral, roses were laid on the lovers graves, they were buried by the lake on Hogwarts grounds, where they shared their first kiss." She gazed up into space, as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Mrs.Weasly took it the hardest. She lost her little girl, and the boy she took as her son. They are still there I believe, down by the lake. People say they walk there, and on September twenty first you can talk to them. But otherwise, the only sightings were of a young red haired girl sitting crying with a raven haired boy in her lap. She'll cry "help me, help us" pleadingly and stroke the boys face, but the only thing they can do if cry and shake their heads. Sometimes on september twenty first, they'll be happy, and laugh. But Harry can't seem to talk, I wonder if thats why he gave in, although I do remember him saying good bye to Sirius. and letting Ginny see him, laying ther all white she just snapped his last words to her, well to anyone were "I love you Ginny. Good bye" I didn't understand it then, why Ginny would've ended it all for him, after all she was trong she could'e made it through. And he was just a boy" hermione laughed slightly " but now I rtealise that if ron ever died, I'd die too, my soul would at least. And whats living worth if you don't have a soul. Its like the demortors kiss, only worse somehow. And I think thats how Ginny felt" Hermione finished. 

"How sad" Was all Lillian could say.

"oh yes, it was quite sad" Hermione assured her.

"That's so romantic too" Lillian added quietly. "Maybe I'll do a story on it for the daily times" 

"I'll take you to their graves if you'd like" Hermione offered

"Oh yes, yes I'd like that." Lillian awnsered "but Hermione.." she questioned

"yes?" she replied.

"Whats Hogwarts"

A/N: okay, put the mouse down!!!! Now I mean it. I'll just say this. Thanks for reading my story I apriciate it (or however you spell it) now you are getting sleepy you feel your hand moving to write a review. But who care because your not reading this anyway are you.?

****

Luv yahz all the same 

Aine


End file.
